


Research to Do

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hahaha I can't believe that's a tag, Incest, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have research to do. Dean's bored though. Looks like they're not going to be getting much done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexylibrarian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/gifts).



> I know I promised some prompt fills, but I was inspired. Don't worry. The prompts will be filled. In the meantime, enjoy ;)

Sam flipped towards the back of a leather-bound text. He combed the page for a few seconds and turned to the next one, not finding what he was looking for. His eyes slid over to the smaller, red book beside it, looked at the photo, and compared the two pages side-by-side before giving up and turning the page once again.

Dean fingers drummed against the table, breaking his concentration, and Sam glared up at him.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.” Sam went back to reading.

The drumming began again.

“Dean…”

“What?”

“You’re distracting me. Why don’t you go wait in the car or something?”

“And let your bitch-ass stay here all night with your nose in a book? I don’t think so.”

“Bobby said—”

“Yeah, I know what Bobby said.” Dean sighed. “Let’s just take a break and pick it back up tomorrow. This place is about to close anyway.”

“Exactly. Now might be our only chance to finish. It’s not like we can take these back to our room.”

Sam lifted up a green-bound book as thick as Dean’s head, effectively cutting off his brother’s reply. Sam smirked to himself as he turned the page, glancing again at the book on his left.

Something slid up his leg, taking him by surprise.

“What the hell?!”

He jerked back, and his knee crashed against the underside of the table in his attempt to get away.

“ _Shhhh_.”

Sam looked up and smiled sheepishly at the librarian. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Dean chuckled. “You okay there, Sammy?”

“Quit it.”  

“What?” Dean’s bare foot slid up his leg again, this time going high enough to rest on the chair between his legs. “Just trying to get comfortable.”

“Dean…”

Dean smirked and pressed his foot forward, slowly stroking Sam’s cock through his pants. Sam’s breath hitched, and his hips unconsciously bucked forward.

“Better get back to your research,” Dean said, moving his foot up and down, slowly bringing Sam’s cock to life. He pressed in once, waiting until goose flesh rose on Sam’s skin before pulling his foot back. “Ten minutes left before the place closes.”

Sam swallowed hard and focused again on the books in front of him, books that definitely didn’t seem as appealing as they had minutes before.

Dean continued tapping his fingers on the table, bored out of his mind, while Sam lifted one of the books again to read. He made it through the next two pages before he felt pressure on his cock again.

“Dean—” he began, setting the book down, but he stopped when he saw that his brother was no longer sitting across from him.

The pressure on Sam’s groin increased as nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants. Sam looked down at the table with a mix of lust and horror. A muffled chuckle met his ears, and Sam swallowed his yell, glancing quickly at the librarian to make sure they hadn't been noticed then back at the table where he could practically see Dean's smirk through the wood as he freed Sam's cock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam whispered.

The tail end of his chuckle was muffled as Dean’s willing mouth engulfed Sam's cock.

"Fuck." The curse slid from Sam's mouth, and his eyelids fluttered. He gripped the edge of the table with both hands and tried to keep from moaning. Warm and wet, Dean’s mouth was surpassed only by his ass, and even that was a close first.

Lips slid quickly down Sam’s cock as Dean took him all the way to the base. Sam nearly choked at the feeling of Dean’s throat closing around him, but then Dean pulled back, sucking gently as he moved until his lips were just under Sam’s head. Dean swiped over the slit with his tongue, lapping up the precome before it could drip into his mouth.

Sam’s cock twitched at the movement, and Dean took it as a signal to move. He bobbed his head in time with Sam’s small thrusts, up down up down. He stopped to lap more precome before moving again.

 _Goddammit_.

It was teasing. It was too slow. It was teasing and too slow and so fucking good that Sam didn't even care that he was sitting in the library, in full view of the librarian, getting a blow job from his brother.

God, they could be caught any minute, but his brothers warm mouth engulfing his cock was too good to even let him form the words to protest—not that he'd ever protest Dean's mouth on his cock.

" _Five minutes_!"

Sam pried his lids open to stare uncomprehendingly at the librarian, the warning only making sense when Dean finally pulled off of his cock and stroked him loosely with his hand.

"Don't have much time, Sammy," Dean said.

Before he could respond, Dean swallowed his cock once more, He sucked for all he was worth, taking Sam nearly down to the base. Spit pooled around Dean’s lips to slick the way as he bobbed his head—quicker this time—and his fist curled around the base of Sam’s cock, meeting his lips with rough strokes.

Sam couldn't help the buck of his hips, couldn’t help forcing his cock deeper into Dean's mouth, couldn’t help a guttural grunt from escaping his lips. Dean choked slightly at the sudden fill of his throat, but he regained his composure in time for Sam to thrust in again, roughly taking Dean’s throat with rapid thrusts.

Dean stopped moving and allowed Sam to control the movement. He relaxed his jaw and stayed loose for his brother. Sam had no problem taking the reigns. He thrusted quickly, unable to hold back now that he was so close, and relished in the way Dean’s throat opened up so well for him.

Sam’s hand snuck under the table and pressed against his brother’s neck until Dean's lips were forced to the teeth of his zipper. The contraction of Dean’s throat as he struggled to breath quickly make his orgasm rise. Sam bit his tongue and forced Dean further onto his cock as he came down Dean's throat.

Dean's throat seemed to ripple around him as he tried to swallow Sam’s come, and Sam couldn't help a small whimper as the movement rekindled his orgasm.

Dean tapped on the back of Sam’s shin, bringing him back to himself. He opened his eyes and released Dean's neck, letting his brother come up for air now that his cock was softening.

"Really, guys? In the library?"

Sam's eyes went wide with terror and surprise as he turned around to see the librarian standing less than five feet away.

"We're closing. You need to leave."

"We're sorry," Sam choked out, face red with embarrassment. "So sorry."

Dean’s chuckle was rough as he stood up from beneath the table.

Sam was sure that if his face could get any redder, it would've. "Won't happen again."

He couldn't bring himself to look the librarian in the eye as he and Dean made their way outside.

"Dammit, Dean!" he said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking? You were the one who practically shoved your cock down my throat."

"Yeah, but you were the one who started it."

Dean shot him a smirk, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We still have to come back in the morning to finish Bobby's research," Sam reminded him.

"Let’s just hope Mx. Stick-Up-Their-Ass doesn't have the morning shift."

"They weren’t too bad. I'm sure if I caught two guys going at it in the main room, I'd be just as pissed."

"Whatever." Dean shrugged. "I'm more interested in washing this damn taste out of my mouth."

Sam grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Sam walked into the library, peering sheepishly over the top of the circulation desk. In place of the librarian who'd been there before was a shorter brunette. She sat in a chair, clicking away on the desk computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Before Sam could respond, a familiar voice came to his ears, making him turn beet red.

" _You should've seen 'em. Two huge guys, coming in to look at books that haven't seen the light of day since Hitler was a problem. I look up to tell 'em we're closing, and I get a glimpse of the big one's dick doing a magic act and disappearing into the smaller one's mouth!_ "

Sam choked on his own spit, missing the question someone had undoubtedly asked.

" _Hell no! Six feet at least. And proportional too. Thought the other guy was gonna choke to death!_ "

"Sir? Can I help you?"

"Uh..." Sam cleared his throat. "No, uh... Thank you. I have to go."

Looked like Bobby wasn’t going to get his research. This library was officially off limits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean sure made Sam happy there. You know what would make me happy? Comments! Lots of comments!!


End file.
